La Bella y el Demonio
by Cinematografica Dragunov
Summary: Rosabella Beauty, amante de los libros, exploradora de bibliotecas y arqueóloga del papel y la tinta, descubre, durante un paseo por la escuela, que el más antiguo y oscuro de los "Cuentos Perdidos", quizá no está tan perdido... (Corto experimental)


**Renuncia:** Ever After High y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Mattel Inc. El objetivo de esta obra es únicamente el entretenimiento.

¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros! ¡Mi nombre es Mark Dragunov, y a nombre de la Compañía quiero darles la más cordial de las bienvenidas al Teatro Maquinarium!

Vengan, acérquense a la pantalla y disfrutemos juntos de este corto experimental en el que la princesa Rosabella Beauty, amante de los libros, exploradora de bibliotecas y arqueóloga del papel y la tinta, descubre que el más antiguo y oscuro de los "Cuentos Perdidos", quizá no está tan perdido…

4… 3… 2… 1…

 **Cía Cinematográfica Dragunov**

Presenta:

" **La Bella y el Demonio"**

Un corto experimental de Mark R Dragunov

 _Él conoció a una chica que estaba ciega,  
Compartía la pena, y opinaba igual.  
Vio una estrella del cielo pasar  
Y deseó que ella pudiese ver  
_ **Till Lindemann**

Tres jóvenes doncellas caminan pausadamente sobre una senda de piedra rumbo a un edificio cuyo aspecto semeja al de una catedral gótica. La construcción está enclavada en las faldas de un gigantesco promontorio, y forma parte de un inmenso castillo cuyas torres sobresalen entre el resto de los edificios como espadas clavadas en la roca. La puerta de entrada principal se levanta más de diez metros, y está hecha de madera de ébano labrada con las figuras de dos caballeros. Sobre ésta, el gablete exhibe la inscripción _Ad Altiora, et meliora, semper_.

— Éste es nuestro gimnasio; — señala una de las chicas, extendiendo la mano — o la "fábrica de héroes", como al director le gusta llamarlo.

— Wow, Apple. — responde la otra muchacha. — Desde niña, cada vez que mi mamá me leía un cuento, siempre me preguntaba dónde habían aprendido mis héroes favoritos a escalar torres y salvar princesas.

— Ya te había traído aquí ¿no, Rosabella? — dice la otra doncella.

— No. — contesta ella. — Me llevaste a la cancha de bookball y a los invernaderos.

Rosabella camina hacia el interior del recinto. Lleva en sus pies un par botas de cuero marrón que complementan una falda de color amarillo, y una blusa blanca con estampado floral, además de una mascada de piel café. Su larga cabellera de ondas castañas, sujeta bajo una diadema de rosas de oro, se baña de la luz que los enormes ventanales policromados derraman sobre la duela del piso. Sus brillantes ojos marrones están enmarcados en unas elegantes gafas de diseñador; que a su vez están posadas sobre una nariz tan pequeña, que uno se pregunta cómo es que logran sostenerse en su lugar. Su mirada sigue las historias de caballeros, princesas, castillos, reyes y dragones que cuentan aquellos vitrales. Su primorosa piel bronceada, retocada con escencias de sándalo y bergamota, se eriza al escuchar el choque de las espadas de los estudiantes que practican en ese momento. Sus labios rosados se abren de sorpresa como una flor de pistilos blancos cuando ve los largos estandartes con los escudos de las familias reales que han pasado por aquí.

— Es mucho mejor de lo que imaginé, Briar. — dice la princesa al ver cómo las nervaduras de la bóveda y las columnillas hacen que todo aquello parezca un bosque de cantera blanca.

Briar, la joven doncella de cabello castaño perfumado con agua de rosas, se acerca a su amiga. Lleva un juego de lentes de sol con joyas sobre la cabeza, y sus ojos son como dos rosales en flor. Su esbelta figura va envuelta en un vestido rosado con encajes y espinos bordados en hilo negro; dos frondosas flores sobre sus hombros, y un elegante arreglo de cuentas negras alrededor de su cuello. Sus pies se mueven sobre unas zapatillas cuyas correas imitan a las ramas del rosal, y las piernas las lleva bajo mallas con encaje de espinos. Su piel tiene un tinte blanco ligeramente tostado y desprende una fragancia como la de un campo de flores en primavera.

Al lado de ellas, Apple, futura reina de Alenia, camina seguida de un perfume de manzana y canela. Su cabellera es más brillante que el oro en el crisol, y su piel más blanca que la nieve de los altos picos de la sierra del Campán. Sus ojos son un par de relucientes luceros, y el intenso rojo de su vestido apenas alcanza a igualar al de sus labios. Una pequeña corona de oro se sujeta a su cabeza con un moño carmesí, y a su cintura se ciñe una falda escarlata con encaje de puntillas y fondo sanguíneo bordado en volutas de hilo de oro.

Las tres doncellas siguen su ruta por el pasillo. El recinto tiene un graderío a todo alrededor, con el área de prácticas a un nivel más bajo. Apple va señalando las distintas asignaturas que se imparten en aquel lugar: esgrima, equitación, escalada, cacería de dragones, tiro con arco, y muchas más. Rosabella mira hacia la cancha como una niña pequeña que visita por primera vez un parque temático. Todos sus grandes héroes de cuento han pasado por aquí, incluidos su padre y varios de sus familiares.

La Bella se detiene por un momento para contemplar a un grupo de espadachines que practican en la cancha. El centro de la atención son dos jóvenes cuyos uniformes están marcados con las palabras "Charming" y "Croakington". El primero lleva una máscara azul celeste ricamente adornada con volutas doradas, mientras que el rostro del otro está cubierto con una en tonos rojos con adornos vegetales en plateado. Sus uniformes son muy similares: chaqueta de diseño militar con charreteras, pantalones de corte formal, botas de caballería, y la infaltable corona. El uniforme con el apellido Charming presenta una combinación de azules y blancos, mientras que el del otro chico está confeccionado con tonos rojos.

Charming agita la espada hábilmente, haciendo que su contrincante se repliegue. Las armas chocan con tal fuerza que salen chispas entre las dos. Croakington se mueve rápidamente saltado de un lado a otro, pero le falta decisión al atacar. Su contrincante, en cambio, tiene más arrojo en su arma, y lo está llevando a la pared. Dos movimientos, y Croakington acaba de espaldas en el suelo. Se escucha un sonoro _Touché!_ , y el encuentro termina.

El joven con el apellido Charming se quita la máscara, revelando un apuesto rostro tocado con una brillante cabellera rubia y un par de ojos azules que, según Apple, serían la bendición de cualquier princesa. Aquel príncipe les dedica una mirada encantadora y un saludo elegante a las chicas, y Rosabella responde tímidamente con un ademán. El otro chico, un joven pelirrojo con el rostro salpicado de pecas y ojos verdes como el musgo, mira a Briar con cierto nerviosismo, y ella le responde el saludo con total naturalidad.

— Ese de allá es Daring Charming: — dice Apple refiriéndose al rubio — Príncipe Heredero de Far Amyr, campeón de esgrima de los últimos dos años… y mi prometido.

Briar se queda un poco turbada luego de oir el tono en el que su amiga menciona ese último dato. Sus palabras se asemejan más a una pequeña varilla de bengala que al chorro de fuegos artificiales con que se presentaría a la persona amada. Es como si aquel apuesto príncipe fuese simplemente su amigo o incluso su hermano. Aunque Rosabella no nota ese sutil detalle, aleja su mirada del espadachín, atendiendo a la recomendación de su madre de guardar la diplomacia.

— Creo que ya nos habían presentado. — aclara la princesa de las gafas.

El trío reanuda su caminata por el pasillo, y al pasar frente a una pequeña puerta al fondo del corredor, un estridente sonido metálico llama la atención de Rosabella. Se escucha como si alguien estuviese golpeando un tambor de acero dentro de una fábrica. La chica se acerca a la puerta, y dentro descubre a un hombre de negro que lucha contra un grupo de caballeros, dentro de lo que parece ser un ruedo de madera de unos veinticinco metros de diámetro. El lugar no tiene la magnificencia del gimnasio donde practican Daring y sus compañeros, aunque su arquitectura sigue el estilo gótico del resto de la construcción. No hay historias en sus ventanales de cristales opacos, ni estandartes de las familias reales adornando sus columnas de cantera negra, la iluminación proviene de antorchas de hierro crudo en forma de cráneos, un par de cajas de parlantes derraman un torrente de _heavy metal_ sobre la arena, y el escaso graderío desprende un olor de moho mezclado con partículas de sangre coagulada. El único detalle solemne que encuentra Rosabella es la frase escrita con huesos bajo el rosetón flamígero que precede el centro de la bóveda: _Homo homini Lupus_.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — pregunta Rosabella.

— El gimnasio de los villanos. — responde Apple automáticamente. — Como ves, no es gran cosa.

El guerrero de negro ejecuta un par de movimientos con su enorme espada y hace que uno de los hombres pierda el brazo derecho, tras lo cual lo saca del ruedo con una patada.

— ¡Por todos los reinos! — exclama Rosabella, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro con sus manos.

— Tranquila, prima. — replica Briar al ponerle la mano en el hombro. — Son sólo "armaduras de entrenamiento". Están hechizadas para imitar los movimientos de un espadachín.

— Aunque eso no lo hace menos aterrador. — puntualiza Apple.

Es en ese momento que Rosabella divisa la espada más grande que jamás había visto: un mandoble que casi iguala en estatura a su usuario, y que muy seguramente la supera a ella. El guerrero lo blande con bastante habilidad para su peso y medidas, lo cual da evidencias de su experiencia con el arma. En otros tres movimientos, una de las armaduras es despojada de su espada, para finalmente ser decapitada de un solo tajo. El casco cae en un lugar tras la barrera de tablas que separa la arena de las gradas.

— ¡Santa corona! — clama Rosabella.

El guerrero no parece darse cuenta de su presencia, o quizá está demasiado ocupado con todas esas armaduras. Ella prefiere pensar que simplemente ignora sus comentarios, puesto que la música no tiene el volumen suficiente como para ahogar su voz.

— ¿Quién es él? — pregunta la princesa de los anteojos, volteando a ver a sus compañeras.

Ellas se miran entre sí como si la pregunta les incomodara. Se escuchan dos golpes de espada antes de que Briar tome la palabra.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al Huerto del Legado la semana pasada? — dice con el tono discreto que la gente usa para hablar de tabúes. — Estuviste buscando por todas partes el cuento de _El Rompecoronas_ y el hada guardiana te dijo que eso no existía.

— Ajá. — afirma la princesa de los anteojos. — Me miró como si yo estuviera loca.

— Pues… — Briar inclina discretamente su rostro hacia el ruedo — parece que no lo estabas…

Rosabella señala al guerrero que lucha en la arena y mira a su prima como esperando una confirmación. Esta última asiente con la cabeza.

— Lo sabía… — murmura la chica de las gafas, como un detective que confirma la veracidad de una evidencia.

— Un momento — dice Apple, intrigada — ¿tú ya lo conocías?

— A él no. — indica Rosabella. — A sus cuentos: los _Mitos del Destructor._ Misma historia; diferentes versiones. _El Rompecoronas_ de William Page es la más conocida.

— Entonces: — prorrumpe la futura blancanieves — ¿su cuento es real?

— Briar y yo siempre creímos — continúa la chica de las gafas — que el Rompecoronas era un monstruo inventado por nuestros padres para que nos fuéramos temprano a la cama y nos portáramos bien. Cuando crecimos se convirtió en una leyenda urbana, un monstruo de creepypastas de internet e historias de terror para los campamentos y las pijamadas.

— Todos creíamos que era un "cuento perdido", — agrega Briar — hasta la noche del miércoles…

— Nadie sabe a qué vino ni de qué va su cuento. — señala la princesa rubia — Muchos piensan que ni siquiera es un cuento de verdad.

— De hecho, Blondie me contó, — comenta la futura Bella Durmiente — que Kitty le dijo que escuchó al director decir que seguramente era "sólo un pobre diablo tratando de robarse una historia".

— Pero ¿por qué robar un cuento como _El Rompecoronas_? — pregunta Rosabella. — Digo, si yo fuese a robarme una historia, me robaría una con final feliz.

— Pues no lo sé, — concluye la futura Blancanieves — pero lo mejor será mantenernos lejos de él. Da más miedo que el profesor Badwolf en días de Luna llena.

Y dicho esto, Briar y Apple se dan la vuelta y caminan hacia la puerta. La chica de las gafas se queda observando cómo las últimas dos armaduras rodean al individuo. Él se defiende de sus embates con rápidos giros de su espada. Un golpe en el estómago con el pomo del mandoble repliega a una de ellas. La espada avanza ahora en dirección contraria, clavándose justo en el abdomen de la otra.

La princesa se lleva las manos a la boca ante la bestialidad con la que el guerrero ejecuta sus movimientos. La fuerza bruta con la que su mandoble corta y desgarra la piel metálica de aquellas armaduras contrasta con la gallardía y fluidez del baile que ella ha visto en las espadas de los príncipes y los caballeros. Ellos conservan su gracia y elegancia incluso cuando luchan, pero el personaje de la arena parece un dragón furioso que quema todo a su paso. Rosabella no tarda en darse cuenta de que aquel sitio sería una carnicería si dentro de aquellas armaduras hubiese hombres peleando.

Usando la longitud de su arma como brazo de palanca, el guerrero levanta a uno de sus contrincantes por encima de su cabeza, da una media vuelta y lo estampa contra el otro, que apenas venía a atacarlo por detrás. Un giro rápido de la espada, y ambos cuerpos metálicos quedan clavados al suelo.

El duelo termina junto al estruendoso redoble de batería de la canción que suena desde los parlantes ocultos tras las gradas. Sólo queda un delgado hilo de notas eléctricas, como el humo de una vela recién apagada. El estudiante se endereza en medio del montón de pedazos de armaduras que llena el piso del ruedo. Se ve aún más alto ahora que sacó su espada de los cuerpos. Sus botas de combate negras, amarradas en un complicado patrón de cordones rojos, patean una mano y empujan un torso de metal. Lleva pantalones tácticos en color gris grafito, con rodilleras integradas y una multitud de bolsillos. El diseño de la armadura que cubre su pecho, abdomen y espalda no es para nada elegante. Sólo varias placas negras unidas con tornillos rojos a un chaleco de tela reforzada. Encima de todo viste una gabardina negra estilo militar de longitud moderada. Su cabeza la lleva cubierta por una capucha que termina sobre sus cienes en una punta como el pico de un águila, y sus manos están enfundadas en guantes de cuero.

La princesa también estudia el arma de aquel guerrero. Se le antoja elegante y sobria, aunque para nada principesca. De acuerdo con sus estimaciones, debe tener al menos un metro ochenta de longitud total; casi diez centímetros más que su propia estatura. Según lo que ha aprendido viendo los torneos de esgrima deportiva e histórica en la televisión, se trata de una espada de dos manos; un arcaísmo en una escuela que presume de tener lo último en tecnología didáctica. El pomo del arma tiene forma de corazón y al parecer está decorado con esmalte rojo. El mango, de alrededor de treinta centímetros, está forrado en cuero bermellón, y su arriaz son dos tramos rectos de sección romboidal, con aproximadamente veinticinco centímetros de longitud, que se inclinan ligeramente hacia la punta de la hoja. Éstos están rematados por corazones, y en medio de ellos está una cruz patada negra. Justo después de esta última viene el ricasso, de aproximadamente veinte centímetros y rematado por un par de pequeños ganchos que conforman una segunda guarda. Tras éstos comienza la ondulante hoja flamígera de más de un metro de largo y aproximadamente siete centímetros de ancho, forjada en un acero de color gris oscuro que apenas destella.

El misterioso estudiante parece entonces notar la presencia de la princesa. Unas cuantas volutas de humo gris flotan cuando se quita la capucha. Su cabello negro cae recto y pesado hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros; detalle que la chica encuentra exótico en un hombre. Rosabella no puede ver su cara, pues él lleva puesta una máscara de acero crudo. Las cejas de aquel rostro están forjadas de tal manera que forman una expresión feroz y amenazadora; y una placa perforada con ventanas triangulares se extiende desde su nariz hasta más abajo del mentón, ensanchándose hacia sus pómulos para formar una figura similar a un ataúd.

Dos ojos completamente blancos, sin iris ni pupilas, observan a Rosabella desde atrás de aquella máscara, rodeados de sombra negra. La princesa siente un escalofrío cuando se encuentra con esa mirada que rompe los cristales de sus gafas, muerde sus córneas, atraviesa sus pupilas y rasga sus retinas para hurgar en los más profundos rincones de su alma con un hambre voraz. No hay nada que ella pueda hacer ante el hechizo. Se encuentra totalmente vulnerable al escrutinio de aquel ser cuyos ojos abren los tejidos de su espíritu con precisión quirúrgica. El escaso y casi invisible vello de sus brazos se convierte en espinas, y el aire se vuelve una masa agria dentro de su garganta. La atmósfera se enfría tanto que ella nota cómo su aliento forma escarcha en sus labios; y cómo los ensangrentados retazos de su vestido se convierten en ramos de rosas congeladas. Y en medio del pesado silencio que la rodea, una voz incomprensible suena dentro de su cabeza, como un grito de auxilio a la mitad de una noche nebulosa en las montañas de Fenuria.

— ¡Rosabella!

El llamado de su prima la devuelve a la escuela, al gimnasio de los villanos.

— ¡Ya voy!

Cuando la princesa devuelve la vista hacia el ruedo, no hay rastro de aquel guerrero. Sólo humo con olor a petróleo y armaduras desguazadas por todas partes.

— Así que tú eres el Rompecoronas. — dice Rosabella con el aliento entrecortado. — Te ves tan aterrador como te imaginé, pero quiero conocerte más.

 **Cía Cinematográfica Dragunov  
** Presentó:

" **La Bella y el Demonio"**

Un cortometraje experimental de Mark R Dragunov

Con:  
 **Rosabella Beauty, Apple White y Briar Beauty**

 **Banda Sonora Original:  
Zerstören, **Rammstein, _Rosenrot_

 **Portada:  
** _Bailarina en una calavera_ , Salvador Dalí, óleo sobre tela, 24.8 x 20 cm, 1939

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Este corto experimental forma parte de una serie de pruebas que hemos estado haciendo para un futuro largometraje. A nombre de toda la Compañía les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se hayan tomado el tiempo de verlo y de dejarnos sus sugerencias y comentarios en el buzón que está junto a la puerta de la sala.

Buenas noches.

 **English spoken:** comments about the story, messages and friends are very welcome!


End file.
